


Fetch Some Irons

by Jarobin



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarobin/pseuds/Jarobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that happened today; his promotion, his proposal, her fall, the pirate all James Norrington wants is his Lieutenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetch Some Irons

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my best friend Chy.

It had been a long day. First the promotion ceremony at the fort; he was no longer a Captain like his original goal had been, he had moved up to Commodore. Commodore James Norrington, a long road from the 13 year old cabin boy that stowed away on a naval ship all those years ago. 

Following the ceremony as planned, he asked the governor’s daughter, Miss Elizabeth Swan, to be his wife. What he wasn’t ready for was her falling off the top of the fort. Looking down, he felt helpless for the first time in years. He was supposed to marry this woman and all he could do was stand there. The guards were right, if he had jumped after her the odds of his survival were slim, but that didn’t make him feel any better. 

Upon reaching the docks it was a relief she was alive and safe, however her captor left very little to desire. A rum-soaked, grimy pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow. Who cares, the man was going to be hung at the gallows in two days’ time. 

Finally home, if you could call the commodore quarters at the fort a home. Personally, he preferred his quarters on ship, but that was not proper for a commodore. He joined the navy for the freedom it granted. Sailing and exploring. He missed the sea; it had been too long since his last real voyage. He missed the days at sea, the waves rocking the ship gently. His faithful Lieutenant Gillette at his side. 

His mind began to wander to the young lieutenant he had by his side for the last ten years. The boy—no, the man he had befriended and trusted to always have his back. He didn’t know it yet, but this would be the last time they would be together for a while. Upon his promotion to commodore, Gillette was getting one as well. Captain Gillette. James made sure he would be the one to inherit his ship “The Interceptor”, fastest ship in the fleet. Following Gillette’s appointment he would be returning to England for six months. 

James sighed. He wouldn't see his friend for more than a year because of this trip. James was happy for his friend, he really was, but something was nagging at him. Maybe it was that he was just tired from the events of the day. Maybe it was all the pressure from social standings that drove him this crazy. 

Shaking his head he looked in the small mirror over the desk in his room. His powdered wig, another symbol of his standings, sat atop his hair. He pulled it off and placed it on the wig stand. Running his hands though his short mop of brown hair, he let out a big sigh. It was getting long again. He really hated that wig it was hot and stuffy and looked ridiculous. 

He jumped suddenly when there was a knock on the door. It opened slowly. He turned around and smiled seeing a familiar face walk into his quarters. 

“Commodore Norrington. Has a nice ring to it.” James smiled at his longtime friend.

“Captain Gillette also has a nice ring.” They both laughed and Gillette shut the door and took the few paces across the room to where James stood. Gillette smiled and moved his hands up to untie the cravat around his Commodore’s neck. James looked down at the shorter man and a soft smile crossed his lips. “Today was…”

“Interesting,” Gillette finished as he moved his hands up and began pushing the long heavy coat off James’ shoulders. “I noticed you talking to Miss Swan right after the ceremony today.” James laughed half-heartedly. “I also saw her fall off the ledge. Your good looks too much for her?”

“No. Apparently fashion today is killer.” James shrugged out of his coat, letting it fall to the ground-- he would hang it up later. He moved his hand up and lifted the smaller man’s face to meet his. Gillette felt his face get slightly warm. “You know why I have to do this, right…” He looked down at his lieutenant’s face and saw it smiling back at him. His lips twitched up a bit at the man who had been with him all these years. 

“I know things are expected of you and your position now.” Gillette said softly as he moved a hand up to James’ face. “You need to get married and start a family now. I knew this would come sooner or later.” He smiled as James pressed his forehead to his own. 

“What would I do without you?” Gillette just laughed, making James jump back a bit. Gillette grabbed James’ shirt and pulled him back, planting a soft kiss on his lips. James relaxed almost instantly into the kiss. His arms moved slowly to Gillette’s waist. The kiss deepened as they shared a moment alone. That moment was short lived as there was a knock on the door. James pulled away, a very unhappy look on his face. “Yes, what is it?”

“Excuse me sir, but the governor has requested you meet him on the wall to talk.” The guard spoke softly, scared of the high ranked commodore. 

“Tell him I will be there shortly, and thank him for his patience.” James said as he looked down at Gillette. “I’ll be back soon. Wait for me here.” He whispered for Gillette, and he began getting ready. Gillette just smiled up at him. 

“Should I fetch some irons, sir?” 

 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic I wrote... please be kind.


End file.
